Drink Bottle
by Jihyunnn
Summary: Byun Baekhyun selalu membawa botol air minum ke sekolah. Tidak jarang teman-teman sekelasnya meminta air minum kepadanya. Baekhyun selalu memperbolehkan teman-temannya tapi lain halnya kepada seorang Park Chanyeol, mengapa? Chanbaek/Baekyeol! YAOI! RnR?


.

.

.

 **[Drink Bottle]**

By Jihyunnn

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Other cast:**

Temukan sendiri.

 **Length:**

Oneshoot.

 **Rated:**

T

 **Summary:**

Byun Baekhyun selalu membawa botol air minum yang besar ke sekolah. Tidak jarang teman-teman sekelasnya meminta air minum kepadanya. Baekhyun selalu membolehkan teman-temannya tapi lain halnya kepada seorang Park Chanyeol, mengapa? ChanBaek/Baekyeol! YAOI! RnR?

 **Warning!**

This plot & story is mine. Typo(s). Cast hanya milik tuhan, orang tuanya, dan agensi. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur dan percakapan, itu murni tidak disengaja.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **[at 10-1 Class, Hyunsan High School]**

"Hey, Baek."

Laki-laki yang bername tag 'Byun Baekhyun' itu merasa namanya dipanggil, kemudian ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari soal matematika yang sedang ia dikerjakan. Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat, "Ada apa, Nayeon?"

"Minta minum ya, Baek," Perempuan cantik bergigi seperti kelinci yang bernama Nayeon itu mengambil botol minum yang terdapat di atas meja Baekhyun lalu meminum air yang terdapat didalamnya. Baekhyun tidak perlu capek-capek untuk memberitahu Nayeon untuk tidak menyentuh bibirnya saat meminta air minumnya, karena menurutnya itu sangat membuang-buang tenaganya, _toh_ perkataanya juga pasti tidak akan pernah didengar.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "Biasanya juga tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu, kau langsung minum sesukanya tanpa bilang-bilang. **Tumben** sekali sekarang bilang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata tumben. Mata sipitnya dirotasikan melihat tingkah Nayeon.

Sementara perempuan yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun hanya tertawa genit. Nayeon langsung menangkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi halus Baekhyun serasa mencubit-cubit gemas kedua pipi gembil itu.

"Aish, pipi mu selalu halus ya, Baek. Aku suka sekali menyentuhnya." Lalu Nayeon kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa rasa segan atau apapun itu karena memegang pipi lelaki seenaknya. Baekhyun juga sebenarnya sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Nayeon, tapi dirinya lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya tidak peduli juga, karena moodnya selalu menurun setelah kedua pipinya dicubit oleh Nayeon. Lumayan sakit juga, omong-omong.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil botol minumnya dan menghilangkan bekas bibir Nayeon dengan tissue. Baekhyun cukup mengambil pusing dengan ungkapan 'ciuman tidak langsung saat berbagi tempat minum yang sama'. Baekhyun masih sayang dengan ciuman pertamanya itu dengan tidak memberinya kepada Nayeon atau pun yang lain, meskipun dengan perantara botol minum sekalipun. "Sial, mood ku benar-benar hilang." Baekhyun lantas memegang salah satu pipinya, "Sepertinya volume pipi ku akan selalu bertambah jika seperti ini terus." Baekhyun meringis memikirkan pipinya itu.

Baekhyun berniat mengerjakan kembali tugas matematika dihadapannya lagi untuk mengalihkan moodnya itu. Memang bisa dibilang dirinya termasuk orang yang aneh dibandingkan siswa pada umumnya yang malah moodnya memburuk saat mengerjakan matematika. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri pun bingung.

Baru saja ia ingin mengembalikan moodnya seperti semula, tetapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Karena tiba-tiba lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna _ash grey_ —yang menurut Baekhyun sudah membuat lelaki tersebut hampir menyamai penampilan kakeknya di Busan sana— datang menghampirinya, lalu mengisi tempat duduk disampingnya yang kebetulan kosong karena sahabatnya—Luhan tidak masuk hari ini.

"Hey, manusia yang tidak bisa melotot, ajari aku tentang Trigonometri sialan ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusakkan rambut Baekhyun seenaknya.

Baekhyun mendelik saat mata indahnya ini dilecehkan oleh seseorang yang mempunyai telinga yang lebarnya _overload_ ini. "Katakan itu pada mata bulat abnormal mu."

"Kau iri kan karena mata ku lebih besar dari mu?" kata Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya—berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Park. Aku bangga dengan mata sipit ku ini. Daripada mata mu yang besar seperti alien."

"Ah bilang saja kau bangga dengan mata sipit mu karena tidak bisa melihat pria yang lain selain diriku kan? Benar-benar istri idaman."

"Park sialan!" Baekhyun menarik telinga Chanyeol yang lebarnya _overload_ itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang membuat si empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Ah tidak, si Park itu tidak pantas disebut manusia. "Aku ini laki-laki, jangan sebut aku istrimu!" Baekhyun meniup poninya sebal.

Meskipun telinganya sudah menjadi sasaran dari tangan Baekhyun yang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu, namun bukan berarti aksi menggoda Baekhyun itu berhenti begitu saja, "Ah masa sih? Coba sini tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar laki-laki." Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berada diantara kaki Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa bodoh karena ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang tangan Chanyeol tuju dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. Aish, lihat lah bagaimana muka Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu sambil menyeringai mesum kepadanya.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol. Sementara teman sekelas mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi sarapan mereka sehari-hari saat di kelas. Lagipula, lumayan drama gratisan di kelas mereka.

"Yah, hentikan pertengkaran suami-istri kalian!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka, itu Jongdae si kepala kotak yang kebetulan merupakan sahabat Baekhyun selain Luhan tentunya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut istri, hah?!" Baekhyun refleks melemparkan pulpen nya kearah kepala Jongdae yang sayangnya langsung ditangkap oleh Jongdae dengan mudah.

"Eits— omong-omong terimakasih atas pulpen gratisannya, Byun cantik."

Baekhyun hanya merotasikan matanya malas membalasnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kau _jomblo_ kan, kepala kotak?" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil membenarkan rambut _ash grey_ nya.

"Maaf-maaf saja tiang, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Minseok hyung kalau kau tidak lupa."

"Bodoh," gerutu Baekhyun saat mengetahui jika Chanyeol itu benar-benar bodoh. Sementara yang dikatai bodoh hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Bukankah kau yang _jomblo_ , caplang? Seharusnya kau mengaca, padahal dikelas ini sudah disediakan kaca. Ah tapi, yang ada nanti yang ada kacanya pecah melihat tampang idiotmu."

"Oh tidak, yang ada kacanya akan mengagumi ketampanan sosok dihadapannya. Lagipula aku dan Baekhyun—Aw sakit!"

"—Ups kakiku tidak sengaja menabraknya, Park."

Asal kalian tahu saja, kakinya berdenyut sakit saat kaki Baekhyun yang katanya tidak sengaja itu menginjak kaki tidak berdosannya itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Untung saja kau cantik, Baek."

"Lalu, kalau aku tidak cantik memangnya kau mau apa hah?!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lepas membalasnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memfokuskan mata sipitnya saat melihat Chanyeol tertawa. Lesung pipinya semakin terlihat jika seperti ini. Dan yeah, meskipun Baekhyun mengakui jika Chanyeol tertawa seperti itu lebih terlihat seperti orang idiot. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan bagaimana bibir tebal itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, dan bagaimana mata onyx itu menatapnya saat berhenti tertawa.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terdiam lantas menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun kembali sadar dari keterdiamannya yang memandangi rupa Chanyeol setalah jidatnya didorong oleh jari telunjuk Chanyeol.

"Hey, hati-hati jika melihatku selama beberapa detik akan menimbulkan ketergantungan yang mendalam."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ew, siapa juga yang sedang melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun mengeluarkan mode gengsinya. Ia kembali meneruskan mengerjakan soal matematika tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Hhh, bukannya membantuku mengerjakan soal sialan ini malah mengabaikan ku." Gumam Chanyeol pelan disertai dengan gerutuan kecil. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang serius mengerjakan soal matematika. Chanyeol sedikit—ehm sebenarnya tidak sedikit juga— mengagumi paras cantik dan imut milik Baekhyun, karena ya— _hell_ ia adalah seorang lelaki. Memang aneh untuk ukuran lelaki seperti Baekhyun yang mempunyai paras yang cantik dengan mata yang sipit, hidungnya yang bangir, dan bibirnya tipis. Belum lagi—oh tidak ia malas membahas ini tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mempunyai pantat yang—ah susah untuk Chanyeol dekskripsikan. Intinya tidak jarang lelaki memperhatikan pantatnya saat ia berjalan di koridor. Terkadang hal tersebut membuat hati nya seperti terpanggang hidup-hidup. Ehm, panas maksudnya.

"Oy, Baek. Bagi minum ya!"

"Eh, aku juga bagi minum ya, Baek!"

"Baek, aku bagi juga ya?"

Wah, Baekhyun merasa air minum yang ia bawa seperti laku di pasaran, haha.

"Hm, ya silahkan. Tapi jangan sampai kena ya bibirnya." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Baekhyun juga terkadang suka merasa kesal karena ia membawa botol minum yang besar dari rumah, namun saat di sekolah ia hanya meminum isinya sedikit, sisanya? tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Sudah pasti karena diminta oleh teman-temannya.

Setelah orang-orang yang meminta minum Baekhyun sudah pergi, Chanyeol langsung mengambil botol minum milik Baekhyun. Ia juga merasa haus omong-omong karena selama satu jam tadi ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kim Seongsaenim menjelaskan tentang Trigonometri sialan lalu dirinya pergi meninggalkan kelas karena ada keperluan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan botol minumku, Park?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin minum lah."

"Siapa yang meng— yah bodoh kenapa kau minum sambil bibirmu menyentuh botolku, hah?!"

Chanyeol meminum air dari botol minum milik Baekhyun dengan damainya dan mengabaikan penolakkan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dari acara meminumnya, Chanyeol dengan tampang watados—wajah tanpa dosa—nya menatap Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Lah, memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak sudi aku berciuman secara tidak langsung dengan—" Baekhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya. "— Sial kenapa aku mengucapkan hal itu." Baekhyun merutuk mulutnya yang sudah kelepasan berbicara.

Baekhyun tambah merutuk dirinya saat melihat wajah menyebalkan dihadapannya menyeringai, "Oh, maksudnya kau inginnya berciuman secara langsung dengan ku?"

"Yah, sialan ap—"

CUP.

Keperawanan bibir Baekhyun ternodai sudah.

Mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat kelakukan Chanyeol yang diluar dugaannya. Tangannya mencengkram seragram sekolah milik Chanyeol saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh Chanyeol selama beberapa detik.

Baekhyun dengan sigap mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan tenaganya. Namun naas, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga jumbo milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun di lehernya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Beruntung, kejadian itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik karena Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Ia masih sadar diri jika ia masih berada di sekolah, tepatnya di kelasnya. Pipi Baekhyun merona saat jari Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya pelan.

Setelah Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun kembali ke sifat galaknya, "Yah sialan, kau berniat membongkarnya?!" bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya. Baekhyun bernafas lega saat menyadari teman-temannya sedang tidak ada dan hanya tersisa beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang asik pada dunianya sendiri. Ia lebih bernafas lega karena Luhan hari ini tidak masuk karena pasti ia akan diejek habis-habisan dan tentunya si kepala kotak Jongdae juga tidak terlihat batang hidungnya karena pasti dirinya akan sangat berisik sekali.

"Memang," Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Seakan-akan yang ia lakukan satu menit yang lalu merupakan hal yang wajar.

"Ish, kan kita sudah sepakat untuk _backstreet_ , Channn," Baekhyun mulai merajuk kepada Chanyeol.

Tunggu.

Baekhyun tidak memanggil Chanyeol dengan Park lagi.

Dan tadi, _Backstreet_ katanya?

Chanyeol mengusakkan rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Kenapa sih, hm? Backstreet terlalu lama juga bosan, sayang."

"Lama apanya, kita kan baru jadian seminggu yang lalu," Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, yasudahlah. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihatnya kan. Jangan khawatir, cantikku."

"Jangan panggil aku cantik, ish!"

Saat mereka sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tenyata Jongdae sedari tadi mendokumentasikan semua kegiatan mereka. Sekarang dirinya sedang berada di bawah kolong meja sambil tertawa bak tokoh antagonis.

"HAHAHA, lumayan untuk menambah post-an grup kelas."

* * *

.

.

 **[Drink Bottle]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[EPILOGUE]**

 **[11-1's Group chat]** (ps: kata non baku everywhere)

[07.00] **jongdaeekim:** Woy, pada ngumpul dong!

[07.01] **lalisaa** **:** Ngerjain tugas bego bukannya main sosmed mulu.

[07.01] **taeyongselaludidepan:** Ah sok-sokan ngerjain tugas, biasanya juga nyontek mulu.

[07.02] **lalisaa** **:** Sialan. Kalo ngomong suka bener mulu dah. lol.

[07.02] **ketuakelaspalingtampan:** Ada apa ini ribut-ribut

[07.02] **sehun_william:** ^jijik dah baca dn nya

[07.03] **ketuakelaspalingtampan:** ^daripada sok-sokan pake nama inggris.

[07.04] **dokyxngsoo:** benar-benar obrolan yang unfaedah.

[07.04] **pcy_asli:** tumben grup rame wkwk.

[07.05] **jongdaeekim:** nah, kebetulan orang yang mau digibahin nongol.

[07.05] **pcy_asli:** ngegibah mulu si mail, udah kebanyakan dosa juga.

[07.06] **ketuakelaspalingpan:** kalo kebanyakan tinggal dibuang aja lah.

[07.07] **yujujuju:** HA lucu.

[07.08] **jongdaeekim:** *send pict*

[07.08] **jongdaeekim:** pasangan jav di kelas kita gays.

[07.09] **baekhyuneeex:** JONGDAE SIALAN!1!1!

[07.09] **sehun_william:** ntap soul ngh

[07.10] **lalisaa** **:** ooh ahh em yeah

[07.10] **nayeonnie:** baekhyunee kesayangankuu:(

[07.10] **bunga_rose:** turut berduka cita atas hilangnya keperawan bibir uri Baekhyunee.

[07.11] **hitam_menawan** **:** mail, bagi versi mp4 nya dong.

[07.11] **sehun_william:** mail, bagi versi mp4 nya dong. (2)

[07.11] **yujujuju:** mail, bagi versi mp4 nya dong. (3)

[07.12] **pcy_asli:** mail, bagi versi mp4 nya dong. (69+)

[07.13] **baekhyuneeex:** ishhh chanyeol kok ikut-ikutan juga /.\

[07.13] **luhansangatmanly:** ^jiwa ukenya keluar

[07.14] **yujujuju:** ^ga ngaca kalo dia uke juga

[07.15] **pcy_asli:** uuu sayangku jangan ngambek. lumayan kan buat dokumentasi siapa tau nanti anak kita bakal ngeliat masa muda orang tuanya.

[07.16] **sehun_william:** receh blog.

[07.16] **hitam_menawan:** _geleuh_ bego.

[07.17] **ketuakelaspalingtampan:** anaknya be like: loh papa kok ngemakan bibir mama sih?

[07.17] **dokyxngsoo:** bubar-bubar besok ulangan woy pada belajar.

* * *

.

.

 **[Kkeut]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

YAWLA APA YANG SUDAH KUTULIS INI HHHH. HA garing y. gatau juga kenapa buat kek ginian. Kayanya gua doang author yang kena writer block selalu setahun. Bege kan. Lagian juga tugas banyak, udh bukan anak smp lagi, trs jg korban K13 begini lah:"v  
Terus juga kenapa penulisan gua jd kaku gini duh gusti:( kelamaan ga nulis jadi pas nulis jd gini wkwk.  
Lagian juga sebenernya pengen nulis dr dulu juga, cuma males ngetiknya doang. Ide mah ada:(  
dan ya gua lebih baik nulis yg oneshoot cem gini aja lah, atau yg paling three shoot doang biar ga males ngelanjutin wkw. Yaudah ah pokoknya gua bakal ngepost fic yg kaya ginian lagi.  
Syukur-syukur ada yg review ff cem gini, paling ga foll/fav lah wkw.  
Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!1!

 **[Sunday, 5 March 2017]  
** Salam cinta,

 _Jihyunnn_


End file.
